marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Strange Tales Vol 1 4
Antagonists: * Mears Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle2 = Dial...City Morgue | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Sol Brodsky | Inker2_1 = Sol Brodsky | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Our protagonist, Ted, uses his new phone in an attempt to call a business rival, but instead hears a mysterious voice saying "City Morgue!" Just ten minutes later, Ted's rival dies in a hit-and-run killing. After an investigation, Ted learns that his phone originally belonged to the city morgue, and he speculates that if he makes a phone call at the exact dates and times listed in last year's registry of deaths, the person on the other end of the line will die. He promptly calls his rich aunt, and she dies in a suspicious accident as well. Ted inherits her money and lives a life of luxury, but accidentally uses the phone to call his girlfriend at a death-time. When he rushes to save her, he is struck and killed by lightning. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Ted Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = Sculpture of Death | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = It! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = John Romita | Inker4_1 = John Romita | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = Bill and Jenny, a young married couple, adopt a baby, but they are soon plagued by a mysterious series of accidents, including a poisoned mug of coffee and a house fire. Finally, Jenny trips over the baby's teddy bear and falls down the stairs to her death. Bewildered, Bill enters a room in the house and finds the baby (actually "a being from another world, inhabiting the body of this Earthling child") pointing a gun at him. After shooting and killing Bill, the baby is adopted by a new family, where the cycle will presumably begin all over again. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Unnamed alien child Other Characters: * Mrs. Diamon * Jim * Martha Races and Species: * * Unidentified alien species Locations: * | StoryTitle5 = The Man on the Beach | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Bill LaCava | Inker5_1 = Bill LaCava | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = While walking on the beach, a young couple encounters a ragged beachcomber who claims that the world is doomed. He explains that he used to be a clumsy and inept bookkeeper named Robert Gordon who was transported 5,000 years into the future as part of a scheme to save the world. Apparently, the men of the future had accidentally created a "backwash in time" and they needed to shrink the Earth to the size of a ping-pong ball in order for it to be transported back in time and set on another time-track. Gordon was chosen to accomplish this task, but instead of going all the way back in time, he stopped off in the present day because he wanted to see Miami Beach. While looking at the beautiful scenery, he dropped the miniaturized Earth! As Gordon finishes his explanation, the art on the last page begins to "disappear" until almost half of the last panel is covered in white space... | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Robert Gordon Supporting Characters: * Jim Other Characters: * Zord Races and Species: * Locations: * Unrevealed reality | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}